ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alien
Alien primarily refers to: * Extraterrestrial life, life which does not originate from Earth ** Specifically, intelligent extraterrestrial beings; see List of alleged extraterrestrial beings * Alien (law), a person in a country who is not a national of that country Alien(s), or The Alien(s) may also refer to: Science and technology * Introduced species, a species not native to its environment * Alien (file converter), a Linux program * AliEn (ALICE Environment), a grid framework * Alien Technology, a manufacturer of RFID technology * Aliens, a newsletter of the IUCN Invasive Species Specialist Group Arts and entertainment * ''Alien'' (franchise), a media franchise ** [[Alien (creature in Alien franchise)|Alien (creature in Alien franchise)]] Films * ''Alien'' (film), a 1979 film by Ridley Scott * ''Aliens'' (film), the 1986 sequel by James Cameron * Alien 3, third film in the series from 1992 by David Fincher * Alien 2: On Earth, a 1980 unofficial sequel of the 1979 Alien film * ''The Alien'' (unproduced film), an incomplete 1960s Indian-American film * ''The Alien'' (2016 film), a 2016 Mexican film Literature * ''Aliens'' (Tappan Wright novel), a 1902 novel by Mary Tappan Wright * ''The Aliens'' (play), a 2010 play by Annie Baker * ''The Alien'' (Animorphs), the eighth book in the Animorphs series * ''Alien'' novels, an extension of the Alien franchise Music Performers * Alien (band), a 1980s Swedish rock group * The Aliens (Australian band), a 1970s new wave group * The Aliens (Scottish band), a 2005–present rock group Albums * ''Alien'' (Strapping Young Lad album) * ''Alien'' (Tankard album) * ''Alien'' (soundtrack) * ''Aliens'' (soundtrack) Songs * "Alien" (Britney Spears song) * "Alien" (Pennywise song) * "Alien" (Third Day song) * "Aliens" (Coldplay song) * "My Alien", a song by Simple Plan on the album No Pads, No Helmets... Just Balls * "Alien", a song by Bush on the album Sixteen Stone * "Alien", a song by Erasure on the album Loveboat * "Alien", a song by Japan on the album Quiet Life * "Alien", a song by Jonas Blue * "Alien", a song by Lamb on the album Fear of Fours * "Alien", a song by Nerina Pallot on the album Dear Frustrated Superstar * "Alien", a song by P-Model on the album Landsale * "Alien", a song by Thriving Ivory on their self-titled album * "Alien", a song by Tokio Hotel on the album Humanoid. Also, fans of the band call themselves Aliens * "The Aliens", a song by Warlord Video games * ''Alien'' (1984 video game), based on the film * ''Aliens'' (Konami video game), based on the sequel of the film * ''Aliens'' (Kaypro video game), a text-only clone of Space Invaders written for the CP/M operating system * Alien: Isolation, a 2014 video game based on the Alien science fiction horror film series * Other media * ''The Aliens'' (TV series), 2016 British sci-fi television series * ''Aliens'' (Dark Horse Comics line) Other uses * Alien (shipping company), a Russian company * Alien Sun (born 1974), Singaporean actress * Alien, a perfume by Thierry Mugler See also * Astrobiology, the study of hypothetical alien life * [[List of Alien and Predator games|List of Alien and Predator games]] * Alien vs. Predator (disambiguation) * Alians, an Islamic order * ATLiens, a 1996 album by OutKast * Unidentified flying object (disambiguation) * UFO (disambiguation) * *